Love Brought Together By A Ribbon
by Michigo
Summary: Ichigo is dating Masaya, Masaya is cheating on Ichigo, Ryou is in love with Ichigo, so how does a hair ribbon bring Ichigo and Ryou closer?
1. Chapter 1: The begining

** Authors Note:** This is my first fic! Yay! Alright I DO NOT own any of the characters! Except Sakuya. I am also rating this fic T just to be safe.

Ryou looked out the window of Cafe Mew Mew and sighed. This day was just like any other day, the sky was blue with some clouds, a light breeze made the trees dance, and Lettuce was yet again breaking most of the dishes. Ryou chuckled when he thoughtof Lettuce, but she wasn't the one who made him feel complete. She looked to the other girls and watched them work, or rather watched a certain worker. She looked to him and he just raised an eyebrow, giving her a 'Get back to work unless you want me to lower your pay' look. And right away she went to work.

Ryou always enjoyed watching his catgirl from afar... wait..his catgirl? No. She wasn't his, she belonged to Masaya. Ryou looked back out the window, the sunlight making his blonde hair look as if it were glowing. His ocean blue eyes closed themselves and he began to walk in the direction of the stairs, as he got to the stairs he opened them and silently went up. The blonde entered his almost empty room and looked around it... most of of it was empty, much like his heart. Of course Ryou could have told Ichigo multiple times how he felt about her, but never did.. How could he? She did love Masaya after all. She said it herself, 'I love you Masaya!' Those words replayed over and over in his mind and made him think... What was he to Ichigo? Was he only a boss? A bother? Or just...nothing?

Ryou heavily sighed and walked over to his bed. He plopped down on it, his back facing up. He then looked a red ribbon that was tied around the string of the curtain. He carefully untied it, and let the silky ribbon fall onto his palm.

**Flashback**

"Oh no! Where is it?" Ichigo cried looking under tables, and even through Mint's things. She had just lost one of her favorite hair ribbons and began to weep. Everyone sighed and shook thier heads in frustration. Lettuce tried calming Ichigo down by talking to her, Pudding was putting on one of her acts to make Ichigo laugh, as for Mint and Zakuro? Well they were long gone. Ryou then came through the door looking at the girls.

"Shouldn't all of you be home by now?" Ryou asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Ichigo looked to him the back to the ground. Pudding looked at the time and told everyone she had to go make dinner, but promised Ichigo to help her look for it tomorrow. Lettuce had to leave as well and made the same promise. So now Ichigo and Ryou were left alone. Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, he wasn't good with these types of things... or maybe he would be if he were able to hold Ichigo, and whisper caring words into her ear. Oh how bad did he want to do that, how bad did he want to sometimes just seize her and kiss her with so much passion and love.

"Ichigo...what's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to her. He hated seeing her sad or cry. Damn it! Why couldn't Masaya keep her happy? Even if it meant to tie her hair ribbons!

"I lost one of my favorite ribbons..." Ichigo said in a low voice. Ichigo wasn't crying or anything, just really sad since her mom and dad bought that for her when she was very young. Ryou stared at her, and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Go home Ichigo, I'm sure your parents are worried about you. I'll find you ribbon... okay?" He offered. Ryou tried to be as nice as possible with her at the moment, and hoped it worked. Ichigo simply nodded, her eyes looking into his blue ones. Ryou then removed his hand from her soft cheek and she gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Ryou." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Ryou gave his own small smile and patted her head.

"Go on home now, Ichigo." God! Saying her name made him feel good, but he wanted to say her name along with a three certain words. Ichigo nodded and left, leaving Ryou standing there alone. He later on walked into the kitchen to get a riceball, but then spotted something red. He walked over to it and noticed it was laying in the corner of the locker room door. He picked it up and realized it was Ichigo's ribbon. Ryou placed the ribbon in his pocket, grabbed a riceball, and headed off to his room.

**End Flashback**

"Ichigo..." He whispered holding the ribbon. He was going to give it back to her today... after everyone left.


	2. Chapter 2: A turn of events

**Authors Note: Yay! The second chapter! . does happy dance OH! And Dark Phoenix Lady helped a lot! hugs Dark Phoebix Lady Alright as you can also tell the characters(Ryou) is a bitt OOC...heh...heh...heh...anyway...on with the story!**

It was now the end of work and he already ordered Ichigo to stay. He looked at the clock and noticed the time was 6:16. Everyone should be gone by now. He slowly walked down the stairs and spotted Ichigo already in her back in school uniform waiting for him, but there was one problem she was crying. Innocent crystal tears fell down her beautiful face onto her folded hands. Ryou stared at her and clenched his fists, this had to be Masaya's doing! Ichigo kept her eyes fixed on her hands and remembered what happened to her and her so called 'boyfriend'.

**Flashback **

Ichigo happily skipped through the park, after meeting up Masaya. Of course Masaya thought Ichigo had gone home and not come to the park. Her big shining eyes noticed a couple making out, and she giggled. It instantly reminded her of Masaya and herself. She continued walking until she heard the girl giggle out 'Masaya'. Ichigo quickly looked back at them and found out it was indeed Masaya. Tears began to form at her eyes and she walked up to them, slapping Masaya across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU? IT'S OVER!" Ichigo shouted running away. Masaya stood there dumbfound as Sakuya ran her hand up his thigh.

"Was that the girl you played out?" She asked kissing him again.

"Yep." he simply answered, returning her kisses.

**End Flashback **

Ichigo cried more and Ryou quickly reacted to this. He walked over to her knelt down so he could be at the same level as her.

"Ichigo..." He wispered, running his hand through her loose red hair. Ichigo looked at him, and tackled him to the floor...for hug. She silently cried into his chest as he held her close. A few minutes passed as they layed there on the floor of Cafe Mew Mew, until Ryou broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asked still running his hand through her hair. Ichigo slowly nodded and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Masaya..." The minute he heard that name, Ryou clenched his teeth. He held Ichigo closer and noticed how nice she fitted him, her proportions were perfect.

"Cheated on me..." Ichigo finished off. Ryou narrowed his eyes and hugged Ichigo tighter. Ryou at the moment wanted to kill Masaya and make sure he burned in seven hells.

"He's not good enough for you Ichigo." He whispered in her ear. When he did this, shivers were sent down Ichigo's spine and her face had a light pink blush on it.

'_And neither am I._' Ryou thought. He looked down at Ichigo who had already stopped crying. He slowly started to stand up, as well as Ichigo. He then reached into his pocket and took out her ribbon.

"I've been meaning to give you this Ichigo, I found it yesterday." He explained. His crystal blue eyes looked deep into her brown ones, as she stepped closer to him.

"Thank you... Ryou..." She wispered, taking the ribbon. Ichigo looked outside to find the sun was setting. She didn't feel like going home...for an odd reason she wanted to stay. She looked back at Ryou and another blush crept her face. Why did she feel this way? Why did it feel more right with Ryou? Of course she always had these feelings when near, but always pushed them aside. Was she noticing these feelings now because she didn't have to worry about Masaya? Was Masaya in the way all this time?

"Ryou can I stay here tonight? Please?" She asked looking at her ribbon. Ryou stared at her for a while then out the window. He didn't know if that was good idea, what if he lost control or something? What if Ichigo was testing him? Ryou thought for a bit more and finally decided that...he wanted to keep her happy.

"Of course you can, strawberry head." He chuckled and placed his hand over her head, lightly patting it. Ichigo smiled and hugged him. There it was again! That tingling feeling she never felt with Masaya. Ryou looked down at her and lightly chuckled. She released herself from him and ran over to the phone. He blinked and just watched her. She called her mother about sleeping over Lettuce's house and her mother agreed. Ichigo then called Lettuce and asked her to play along, which Lettuce happily agreed to, of course Lettace was suprised when Ichigo said she was staying with Ryou for the night. When Ichigo was done she slowly walked over back to where Ryou was, and he led the way to his room. When they reached to the door he silently opened it and led Ichigo inside.


	3. Chapter 3: A new love

**Authors Note: FINALLY! The last chapter! Heh heh, want to know the funny thing? I already had the whole story set up! I just decided to make it three chapters instead of one! Well, enjoy therest of the story! **

Ichigo slowly walked inside and looked around, still the same since she last came here. Ryou walked over to his closet and took out a shirt and sweatpants. He handed it over to Ichigo and pointed to the bathroom.

"You should change to sleep." He told her as she stared up at him. Ichigo slowly nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Ryou took this opportunity to change himself. He removed his clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and looked at the bathroom door. He still couldn't belive he and Ichigo were in the same room... maybe she _did_ had feelings for him. Ryou then took out a futon and set it on the floor, by then Ichigo came out wearing his clothes with her hair down, she placed her hair ribbons on the window sill and looked at the floor. She noticed the futon and went over to it, Ichigo layed down and closed her eyes about to doze off into sleep. Ryou watched her and chuckled, he walked over to Ichigo and picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed.

"You sleep here tonight, Ichigo." He plainly said. Ichigo blushed as he placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her fragile body. Ichigo watched him go off to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She smiled a cat-like smile and smelled his pillow. She let the smell of him envelope her senses. She then realized something... she was in love with him all this time...even when Masaya was in the picture. She wondered why Masaya's kisses weren't as sweet as Ryou's voice. Now if his voice was sweet imagine his kisses! Ichigo made a light giggle and touched her lips, she wondered what kissing Ryou would be like. Just as the thought came, Ryou walked through the door. He noticed Ichigo was still awake.

"Is everything alright, strawberry head?" He asked walking over to her, noticing her blush. He then put his cool hand over her forehead to check if she had a fever, but she didn't. Ryou then knew she was blushing because of him. Ichigo then sat up and brought her knees to her chest to hug them in embarassment. Her brown eyes trailed off to his face and she looked at him for a while before speaking.

"I don't think I was ever in love with Masaya." She started off. Ryou looked at her with wide eyes. Was she telling the truth? Ryou didn't really know if she was.

"It never did feel very right with him..." She wispered playing with her fingers, her brown eyes looked as if they were shining.

"I was in love with you all this time..." She finished off. Ichigo looked back down and put her knees and to the side. She placed her hands over her heart and looked back at him.

"It feels so right with you... when I'm with you... it feels so... so right..." She explained as tears formed at her eyes again. She was scared he would just push her away, and kick her out. Ryou gave another one of his chuckles and took Ichigo's chin. He brought his face close to hers so their noses were touching. Ichigo could feel his hot breath on her and she blushed.

"Ichigo... I've always loved you... right from the start." She whispered charmingly to her before locking his lips with hers. Ichigo closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm lips on hers, it was true bliss... the small kiss he was giving her felt... incredible. Ryou then broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Ichigo." He whispered to her again. Ichigo smiled, and blushed light pink. Ryou put his arm around her waist so that he could put her on his lap. Ichigo put her slender arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"I love you too, Ryou!" She said happily. Ryou smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Ichigo happily leaned up to him so that their lips would come together. Ryou then licked her bottom lip with his tongue, and she shyly opened her mouth. Ichigo never kissed Masaya like this before so it was a bit new to her, but either way she enjoyed the new feeling with Ryou. Ichigo and Ryou ended up making out for a bit before falling asleep in each others arms, and from there they knew that with each other life was perfect.

When morning came Ichigo got dressed in the bathroom and Ryou in his room. when she came out her hair was down and she walked over to the windowsill where she left them. Funny she left them there before going to sleep and now they were gone?

"Looking for these, catgirl?" Ryou asked holding her ribbons. Ichigo nodded and blinked.

"Can I please have them Ryou? I want to put my hair in pigtails." She said in her cheery voice. Ryou walked over to her and ran his hand through her hair and smiled. It was already brushed. He picked up Ichigo, as she kept asking him what he was doing and playfully bonked him on the head. He placed Ichigo on his desk so she was seat, her back facing him. Ryou set one of the ribbons down and used the other to make one of her pigtails. After that one was done he made the other one. Ichigo smiled when he finished, it may have been something small... since it was just tying hair ribbons, but it made Ichigo very happy.

"Hey Ryou?" She asked turning back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it wierd how my hair ribbons brought us together?"

**End **

**And there you have it! The end of the story! Hoped you guys liked it...and if you didn't...well thank you for wasting your time on my story ;;;;;;;;;;;**


End file.
